Smart assistants such as, for example, Alexa, Cortana, Google Assistant and Siri have become very popular in the past several years. Instead of having to get on a computer or other connected device and type a search query or information request, with smart assistants, you just say a wake-up command, for example, “Hey Google”, and follow with a request (e.g. what is the current temperature in Chicago?). After receiving the request or question, the smart assistant will respond with an answer (e.g. “the current temperature in Chicago is 75 degrees”). Although helpful, smart assistants have drawbacks. First, smart assistants do not always understand the requesters question. In those situations, the smart assistant will either provide the wrong answer or no answer at all. Second, in addition to proving incorrect or no answers in response to the query, current smart assistants typically provide only verbal (or oral) responses; visual responses that may be easier to digest and understand are not provided. Thus, there is a need to improve the shortcomings and effectiveness of smart assistants.